The Right Words
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] A gun is aimed at your head, the hand that holds that gun is the madman.


The Right Words  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Drama Rating: R Summary: A gun barrier is aimed at your head, the hand that holds that gun is the mad man and the one you were trying to protect stands unharmed. Spoilers: Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Griss."  
  
Grissom watched in horror as the gun pressed harder to her temple. "Don't. Please." He pleaded.  
  
The mad man growled angrily as he pressed the gun barrel harder to Sara's head. "I said don't move." He shouted.  
  
Sara pleaded with Grissom to stay still, not to attempt anything stupid. He saw all this from her eyes, he nodded in understanding and became a statue.  
  
They were teamed by Catherine after an argument in the corridor of CSI. Sara was walking down the corridor with DNA results from another case when she was told Grissom had signed the case over to the Fed.'s. Grissom appeared in the corridor and told her, but the conversation soon started and ended in a shouting match. The only way it came to a stop was when Catherine stepped in and assigned them to a case. Grissom tried to protest, but she left them with no choice or CSI's in the vicinity to carry out the case. They set off and arrived at the crime scene. After processing the evidence in silence, Grissom heard a noise and turned, when he did, he saw a gun pointed at him. Sara came into the room he was processing and the gun was instantly pointed at her and she was grabbed.  
  
The mad man was now holding Sara hostage, while Grissom watched helplessly. "What do you want?" Grissom asked panicked. Sara saw his eyes fill with concern. She watched as he attempted to negotiate with the man.  
  
"I want out of here, that's what I want." He said firmly, pulling Sara closer to him.  
  
Sara whimpered at the pressure on her head. "Please. You're hurting me."  
  
Grissom stepped closer, but the man moved Sara in front of him. "Don't move." He looked down at Sara. "I don't mean to." He whispered.  
  
"Then let me go." She whispered back.  
  
"I can't do that. I'm sorry."  
  
Grissom was staring at Sara as she talked to the man. He watched as she pleaded for her life in front of him. His heart broke in two at the sight. "What's your name?" He asked, turning his attention back to the gun handler.  
  
"Tom." He answer without hesitation.  
  
Grissom nodded and looked at Sara. "The one your holding is Sara Sidle. I'm Gil Grissom, but people call me Grissom." Sara listened with her eyes closed, focusing on the one voice that could put her fears far from her and leave only him to protect her, whether he be listening, arguing or talking to her about a case. He still made her fell safe whether he knew it or not.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom nodded as Tom repeated the name. "I'm Tom Nanns."  
  
Sara tried to move, but Tom tightened his hold, making her whimper in pain. Grissom's heart jumped into his throat as he tried hard not to startle Tom by moving. "Can you let Sara go Tom?"  
  
Tom looked down at Sara and realised he was pressing the gun rather hard into her head. He pulled it away slightly and a print of the gun barrier was seen clearly. "Sorry." He offered and held the gun a few inches away, but still pointing at Sara.  
  
Grissom gave Tom a small relieving smile. "If you want to get out of here, why don't you leave?"  
  
"I wouldn't get far with you here or the police car out front." Tom answered.  
  
Sara took a deep shaky breathe. "You could go out the back." She suggested squeakily.  
  
Tom looked at the back door through the kitchen and nodded. "But what about you two. You'd send the police after me."  
  
Grissom nodded slowly. "That's our job Tom, but we could wait, just a few minutes. Allow you time to get away."  
  
"I might not get far." Tom said, thinking about it.  
  
"You'd get a chance to run." Sara offered and opened her eyes as she looked across at Grissom.  
  
As Tom thought about this, Grissom and Sara locked eyes. The sudden sound of Tom's voice made them jump. "I don't think so." He said causally. "I'd be better off making time here, before I try to run."  
  
Grissom's eyes widened as Tom clicked the safety off the gun and cocked the hammer. His hand came up in an attempt to stop Tom, but Sara's body fell to the floor as the sound echoed through the room. Tom ran from the apartment. Grissom rushed to Sara's still body. Her hair was matted with blood and her shirt was coated in the red stuff. Grissom pulled her to him and held her tightly. She wasn't moving as he searched for a pulse. He frantically looked, but couldn't find one. His eyes burned with tears as he watched blood pour from her body.  
  
TIME STOOD STILL  
  
TICK  
  
TOCK  
  
TICK  
  
TOCK  
  
TICK  
  
SUDDENLY  
  
Sara coughed and gasped for air. Grissom's head snapped down as she called his name.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Grissom."  
  
He pulled her closer and lowered his head so it was a matter of inches from her face. "I thought you were dead." He sobbed.  
  
Sara coughed again and smiled weakly. "I will be. Ambulance would be nice." She whispered.  
  
Grissom pulled out his cell, still holding her. He called an ambulance. "You're going to be ok." He said quietly.  
  
She brought her hand up to touch his face and smiled. "You're so much nicer when your not shouting Grissom."  
  
He chuckled and looked into her eyes. "I'll fight for what's right Sara. Even if it means fighting with you. I can't let you win all the time."  
  
Sara scowled at him. "You never let me win and you know it."  
  
Grissom nodded and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Don't argue with me again." He said sternly.  
  
"Ok." She whispered kissing him again. The feel of his lips, if only briefly, made the pain go away for a second. Her eyes closed at the warmth as her body went cold.  
  
"NO, Sara stay awake." He raised his voice so she would hear him. His hand pushed her wet hair from her face and wiped the blood from her cheek. "Don't you die on me Sidle."  
  
"Wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She smiled lopsidedly.  
  
He frowned. "Sara."  
  
She sighed, which started a coughing fit. "Joke Griss." She choked out.  
  
"Yeah, well. Bad joke." He held her to his chest as the silence seeped into the room.  
  
The sudden paleness of her skin worried him. The blood was still coming, but he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to believe what he knew. She was bleeding to death and rapidly. "Griss?"  
  
Grissom rest his head to hers. "Mmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He looked down at her. Her words confusing him. "What for?"  
  
She was silent for a few seconds. "For not telling you. for not."  
  
He watched as she struggled to find the words. He smiled and brushed his cheek over her forehead. "I know Sara." He whispered.  
  
"Life's too short." She whimpered as small tears escaped.  
  
"You're life isn't over Sara. We can still live life."  
  
She tilt her head slightly and winced in pain. He smiled into her watery eyes. "I want to tell you something."  
  
Grissom leaned forward to hear her as her voice got quieter and quieter. "You can tell me anything Sara."  
  
She gazed into his dark blue eyes and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Her thumb feeling the stubble on his chin. Her eyes watched as she brushed his bottom lip. "For situation's like this." She smiled sadly. "The right words are the most appropriate." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes and a wave of nausea ran through her. She felt his breathe on her face and opened her eyes slowly. "You are man tough to get out of the system Gil Grissom. My system."  
  
He chuckled in spite of the situation. "Sorry."  
  
She smirked a his reaction before going serious again. His face matched hers as he watched the thoughts collect in her head. Her eyes telling him everything. Before he could protest to his findings, she blurted it out. "I love you."  
  
"Sara." His eyes stung as more tears broke free. "Stop thinking that."  
  
"I'm sorry to do this, but I always have."  
  
He pulled her to him so she was sitting up. His hands trembled as he moved them under her body to lift her into his arms. She weakly held one hand to his neck as he carried her. "You stay with me Sara." He said venomously. "You are not leaving that in the open Sidle." He warned. "You're not leaving me to deal with this."  
  
She whimpered in pain as he pushed through the front door of the apartment. The ambulance pulled up. The paramedics tried to take her, but he would let her go. He took her to the waiting ambulance himself. Once she was laying on the gurney, the paramedics worked on her quickly.  
  
Grissom squeezed her hand tightly, painfully as he watched her stats drop and her blood pressure fall. He leaned down to her ear and whispered hoarsely, but angrily. "You leave me and I'll never, never forgive you Sara." The machine didn't change. She was fading quickly and all he could do was watch helplessly.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The hospital was cold and pain filled. He stood outside the emergency room for a long time before moving with her as they carted her to surgery. Surgery? Grissom had some hope spike his heart, but knew it could go either way. He waited in the waiting room as the hours ticked by slowly.  
  
He moved around the room restlessly. The nurse would offer coffee or food, but he declined. Pacing the room hastily began to wear him out. He was so worked up as her words pounded against his skull that he didn't notice the concerned eyes watching him from the door. They watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists again and again. They stayed away and watched over him as he tore apart. The last straw was when he stopped at the window and slid down the wall to the floor. He buried his head in his knees.  
  
The door opened, but he didn't move. The boys stayed outside as Catherine sat next to him. She pulled him to her and held him as he angrily cursed himself for being so stupid and nasty. He cried in her arms as he remembered her words. Catherine cried quietly, trying to heal him with her love. She rubbed his back with one hand and held his head to her shoulder with the other as he sobbed his heart out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom now lay on the couch fast asleep. His tirade of emotions drained him. The others stood outside the room with their own sorrow and breaking hearts.  
  
Catherine hugged Nick tightly. "He's breaking down." She sobbed.  
  
Nick's own tears fell. "What happened?" He asked Brass, who was leaning against the wall with his head down and his face pale.  
  
"A suspect grabbed them and shot Sara. Grissom was with her the whole time, waiting for the ambulance." He took a shallow breath. "He wouldn't let her go. He carried her out of the apartment. He hasn't left her side."  
  
Warrick placed a hand on the detectives shoulder. "It's ok man. We all know how much she means. to all of us."  
  
Greg nodded and looked through the glass window on the door. "Yeah, but she means more to him than any of us."  
  
Catherine pulled away from Nick and held Greg. "She told him and he refused to let her go. He's blaming her for causing him so much pain."  
  
Al stood and looked through the waiting room door. "She finally told him huh?" He asked sadly. Catherine nodded. "That's why he's shut down." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "We all know they've been dancing around each other for years. He's shut down because he doesn't want to know she loves him, then leaves him without him saying it to her. He's hurting because he's hating himself for not doing something sooner." Al sighed and turned back to the others. "He doesn't want to be alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom's dreams were replaying over and over in his mind. The apartment came into view. The room, the man, the gun. He couldn't see Sara. She should be there, but she wasn't. Then a flash and her body on the floor. He shouted out to her, but got no reply.  
  
A loud sound from outside the waiting room door, jerked him from his dream. He sat up abruptly, but instantly groaned and grabbed his head. He looked to the door and saw the team talking. All looked pale and tired. He sat there for a few minutes before standing and walking to the door.  
  
Everyone turned to see him standing in the doorway. "Gil?" Catherine slipped her arm around his waist as he walked down the corridor. "Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.  
  
He sighed and looked over at the nurses station. "I'm going to find out what's going on." She struggled to hear him. His voice didn't sound like his, it sound dead and strained.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sara didn't know where she was. It was dark and cold. She found she couldn't see anything. The darkness scared her and she called out the only name she thought of.  
  
"GRISSOM!"  
  
Her legs buckled under her when she got no reply. He was here, she was sure of it. He was holding her tightly. His body was so warm and hers was so cold. She could hear him talking to her, but the words were distorted.  
  
She felt cold again when he let her go. Suddenly, when she thought he was leaving her, she heard his voice.  
  
"You leave me and I'll never, never forgive you Sara."  
  
He sounded angry. She knew he was angry, but she couldn't help hurting him. She needed to tell him, just in case. And now she found herself alone in a dark place. Cold and lost. Her body shivered as though someone walked over her grave.  
  
She looked up at a sound and followed it with her ears as there was nothing to be seen. She stood and followed it, but couldn't catch up with it. It vanished and she was alone again.  
  
It felt like hours, she brushed her hands through her hair and winced at the pain. She remembered then, the gun going off. The blood. Her head hurt. Grissom. He held her. Spoke to her. Said they could live life because she wasn't going to die.  
  
Sara closed her eyes as she remembered.  
  
She was dying.  
  
Grissom had not wanted to hear her words, told her she was going to be fine, but she knew. She knew the blood loss was vast. Her head was spinning, but she could still hear him. See him, feel him.  
  
Feel?  
  
She felt his lips on hers.  
  
The thought brought a smile to her lips as she touched them lightly. She remembered how warm and soft they felt.  
  
The awareness that she wouldn't feel them again hit her hard. She began to cry, to curl up in a tight ball in the darkness and cried. She wanted to see him so badly it hurt. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't find a way out of the darkness.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The doctor watched the group as he approached them. "She's in a coma."  
  
The words echoed in his head. He sat down quickly. Catherine was there in a second. Her arm around his shaking shoulders, but she saw no tears. He was keeping it inside this time, that was until he was alone.  
  
The doctor explained that the bullet didn't do too much damage, surprisingly. It was like opening a can, but only a small one. The size of a penny. The news that shocked them was that the bullet didn't break on impact. The blood was a main concern as was removing the bullet, but the most important and fragile part to this whole ordeal was the coma.  
  
Sara might have brain damage if she doesn't wake up soon.  
  
Grissom looked up as the doctor finished. "Can I see her?" He asked weakly.  
  
The doctor watched as the older man stood and tried to hold back the raging emotions he was feeling. "Only one person. She's going to need the rest, but a familiar voice might help bring her out of the coma. Follow me."  
  
Grissom turned to the others, but they told him to go with the doctor. As Grissom walked down the corridor, the group watched with a little hope replaced in their hearts. It was better than the dread they were feeling only minutes ago.  
  
"Let's go home guys. We'll take it in turns to make sure he eats and sleeps." Catherine ordered.  
  
Warrick and Nick agreed. "Yeah."  
  
Al, Greg and Brass all followed them. "We better tell Mobley." Brass suggested.  
  
"He's going to raise hell." Warrick muttered.  
  
"Ecklie's going to be the worst." Greg mumbled.  
  
They all left the hospital with more information. She was alive, but still touch and go. Everyone knew she had to wake up or they were going to loose Grissom.  
  
He's not going to like the investigation that was sure to happen, but it was unstoppable.  
  
No person was going to tare him away from Sara's side, not after their revelation. They meant too much to each other before this happened, but now Grissom knew how Sara felt and the feelings intensified tenfold. No - He wasn't going anywhere, but he was going to be mad at her for a long time. Hopefully she will come out the coma and put things right.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Comas were unpredictable.  
  
They could last for a few days to months, even years, but the doctor couldn't tell Grissom how long for sure. With a bullet removal and blood loss, almost anything was possible.  
  
Grissom sat by the window and watched the clouds float across the moon. He looked down at his hand and turned the bullet in his fingers. He smiled as he held the bullet up to the moonlight and thanked god for it not exploding on impact, otherwise he could have lost Sara for good. It was still a risky time for her, but Grissom was glad she was breathing by herself, and healing. She received blood and painkillers along with strict check ups on her head bandage.  
  
He glanced at some movement, but it was only a cloud shadow floating over her bed. She was in a coma, but looked so peaceful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room, though she thought it was a room of sorts, was warmer than before. It had some kind of warmth that warmed her. It wasn't like that earlier. She was cold and the room seemed to had lightened lightly. It was still black, but a glossy black. If there was such a thing.  
  
Laying down, she looked up at the blackness and hugged herself as she pulled as much warmth into her body while it was here. She didn't want to be in the dark anymore. She felt so alone and she hurt. He head ached and her whole body felt weak.  
  
Her heart felt worse. She missed Grissom. It felt like days since she spoke to him last. Him holding her in his arms as she slowly lost consciousness from her head wound.  
  
If this was were you went when you died, then she didn't want to be here anymore. It was scary in the dark. The loneliness was scary as was listening to the only sound that seemed to come from no where.  
  
It wasn't quite a rush of wind, but muffled water and a change in pitch here and there. It was strange and scary at the same time. The unknown is usually scary and she wanted to leave now and go home to her warm bed and her warm blankets. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep, for fear of never waking up, but if she was dead, then she didn't have to fear never waking up. The only thing that kept her from sleeping was the fear of never seeing Grissom again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first two nights he didn't sleep. His eyes wandered the room and for hours he never took his eyes from her. The third night he fell asleep in the chair he rarely moved from. No one entered the room in fear of waking him. The nurses knew he hadn't slept and once they discovered he finally fell asleep, they didn't was to risk waking him.  
  
He was stubborn. He only left the room to eat, wash, change and talk to the doctors. The doctor had talked him into meeting in his office so the nurses could look Sara over without his presence.  
  
The team had suggested it as a resort to get him out of the room. The team took it in turns to watch him for an hour, make sure he eats and changes. Catherine spent time watching with amusement when he would suddenly dose off, but fight it. A few times that had happened and the others had noticed. Al even spent time watching over him and spoke to Sara about taking some time to help him in autopsy. She was interested in a few cases and started asking questions about certain causes of death. Al decided it wouldn't hurt to see her every once in a while to help him out. Grissom actually laughed when Al told him about Sara's reaction to a body that came in stoned to their eyeballs. Grissom remembered that case, but didn't realise that Sara laughed over the camocasy granny theory.  
  
That was the only time he laughed. Sara's condition deteriorated for two days, but soon peaked back into the normal.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Catherine and Nick were working Sara's case. They had tracked down the suspect by punching his name into the database and came up with a last known address. Getting hold of Brass, they got a warrant and headed out to Nans house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knocking on the door, Nick and Catherine stood behind two officers and Brass. The door opened and a young women answered, holding onto a baby.  
  
"Hello." The young women greeted, confused and clutched onto her baby tighter.  
  
Brass stepped forward. "Hi, Ma'am. My names Detective Brass. I'm with the LVPD and these two are from the crime lab. Is your husband home?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not married. If your looking for my brother, then he's not here."  
  
Catherine stepped up and touched the baby's cheek lightly. "Hey little man." She looked up at the woman and smiled. "Hi, I'm Catherine Willows. Your bother is Tom Nans?"  
  
"Yes. I'm his sister Joyce. This is Andrew." She indicated to the baby wiggling in her arms.  
  
"Do you mind if we come in Miss Nans?" Brass asked, signalling for the officers to stay put.  
  
Joyce nodded and stepped back to let them by. "Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew played in his playpen, while Nick looked around. Catherine sat with Brass as they spoke to Joyce.  
  
"When was the last time you say Tom?" Brass asked.  
  
Joyce smiled. "This morning. He came around with some things for Andrew, then left after breakfast." She looked from Catherine to Brass, then at Nick. "What's going on? Is Tom in some sort of trouble?"  
  
Brass nodded. "I'm afraid he is in big trouble. A week ago, he shot a CSI."  
  
Joyce gasped and covered her mouth as tears weld up. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Are they ok? The CSI?"  
  
Catherine looked at Andrew. "She's in a coma. We need to find Tom. Do you know where he might be?"  
  
"Erm." Joyce stood and walked towards a cabinet. "I might have a contact number and that's about it. I'm not sure where he stays anymore. He travels a bit." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Brass. "Is the CSI going to be ok?"  
  
Brass pushed the paper into his pocket. "It's touch and go." He stood and waited for Catherine. "Do you mind if we look around a bit more?"  
  
Joyce shook her head. "No, go ahead. Tom may be my brother, but I never thought he could harm anyone. I'll help all I can." She showed them the house and gave some more possible local places Tom might be hanging around at.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Grissom woke with a start. He shot up at the sound of a gunshot. Looking around, he saw he was in the hospital. Dropping his eyes to the hand he held, he laid his head back down and held it tighter.  
  
A week was like a lifetime. He got up each morning, washed and changed. He then sat down and watched her for any sign she was awake, but none came. He slept when he was holding her hand in his, but didn't sleep when he was forced to lay down. He'd been silently preying for her to wake up and she wasn't listening.  
  
"Sara." He whispered hoarsely, rubbing his cheek against her hand. "Please wake up." The tears came when he was sure the room was empty and no one was around. He'd never cried in from of anyone before and now he had cried for the most part of a week and it didn't matter who it was in front of. Now he was alone with her, he couldn't keep holding it in. Late at night he would silent cry, tears would stream down his cheeks, but no sound came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherine sat at her computer terminal, staring at the thousands upon thousands of names rushing past as she collected evidence to put Nans behind bars, when they found him.  
  
Brass sat in the corner, his chin resting in his palm as he dozed in the dark room. Warrick and Nick were searching the crime scene Grissom and Sara were working on, trying to close two cases at once.  
  
The computer printed out fingerprint cards and other work history details. Tom Nans was arrested nearly three years ago for possession and in his teens he was done for possession on an illegal firearm. His sister told them that he didn't use drugs or do anything to hurt people, just protected himself and did things for others, whether it be drugs or mailing a letter. All this information didn't help the fact that one of the crime labs best CSI's was laying in a hospital bed, in a coma.  
  
Catherine collected things together and decided to check out some of the addresses on the printouts, maybe they'd get lucky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was either getting colder or hotter, but then the atmosphere would change from warm and relaxing to chilled and scary. Sara didn't know what else to do, she didn't know if she was standing of sitting anymore. Time seemed to stretch on, but there didn't seem to be time where she was. She had no idea what she felt anymore.  
  
Thoughts of Grissom, good and bad flowed like a calm stream, pictures and voices would haze in and haze out in seconds, making her dizzy or confused. Blackness, then dark brown would show it's self. She would look around, up and down, just to get some kind of baring, but it was no use.  
  
She hugged herself, but that's only what she thought she was doing. It was warm once, then cold, now warm again. It seemed to come and go like something was moving over her grave or walking in and out of shadows; into the sunlight, then into the darkness, into the sunlight and darkness again.  
  
Her head would start to hurt and she could swear she felt a weight pressing down on her body, but it would go after a while. It was like something was pulling at her, but she didn't know what to do. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she knew if she slept, she would loose the battle.  
  
Thinking was becoming more difficult, her head would hurt more, her body would ached more and her brain would argue with her to just give in, but to give into what? That's what scared her most.  
  
Would she wake up from this horrible dream and find herself in her bed at home? Would she be standing in that room with a gun to her head? Or would she not wake up at all? There were others, but she couldn't seem to concentrate rationally on anything. The only thing she could think about clearly was that she was petrified.  
  
She wanted to wake up and find out none of this happened. If this was the price to pay for being in love with a man who didn't love you back, then she wanted to go back and never get up from work that night. The only thing that kept her thinking about that, was the fact that she saw something in his eyes and heard something in his voice. There must be something there, if there wasn't she never wanted to wake up.  
  
She wanted to know now so she could move on or sleep forever, knowing she had at least told him, whether her feelings were returned or not.  
  
At least she told him.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Grissom pulled himself up and left the room for the first time in over 7 hours. The nurses and doctors watched as he stood at the elevator.  
  
The nurse who had been looking after Sara, went to check on her. Seeing her still in a comatose state, she checked the monitors and sat in the chair Grissom had just vacated. She reach out and held Sara's hand.  
  
Grissom stood in the doorway to the room and watched as the nurse watched over Sara. He took a step into the room and moved to stand opposite to where the nurse sat. She looked up surprised and smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd gone somewhere so I figure I'd keep her company." She stood.  
  
"You don't have to go. I was hungry." He lifted a fruit snack bar.  
  
The nurse nodded and sat back down. "She's very special to all of you isn't she?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "Yeah." He said quietly.  
  
"I'm Jenny. You probably haven't noticed me, but seeing as you're a little more with us." She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I'm sorry about the past few days." He looked around for another chair, but settled on perching on the bed by Sara's hand. He took it and held it softly.  
  
"It's understandable." Jenny said softly. After a few minutes, she stood and checked Sara's monitor again, mainly out of nervousness. "You like her, don't you?" Jenny asked quietly.  
  
Grissom didn't answer, he was staring at the sleeping Sara, but he did nod.  
  
Jenny grinned and checked Sara's eyes. Shinning a pen light into her left eye, she smiled. "Someone's awake."  
  
Grissom sprang up and moved to lean over Sara. "Sara?"  
  
Silence was soon greeted with a muffled sound.  
  
Jenny left the room to get the doctor. Grissom brushed Sara's hair from her face and smiled as the brown eyes slowly opened. "Hey." He whispered.  
  
Sara seemed to look straight through him at first before closing her eyes briefly and opening them again. "Mmm." She moaned and closed her eyes again, her head turning towards him.  
  
"You had me scared for a minute there." He paused and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "More like petrified." He admitted softly.  
  
Opening her eyes again, Sara smiled weakly and squeezed his fingers lightly before giving into the exhaustion that had settled on her body. Grissom sat back on the bed and gently stroked her cheek as she slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherine and Warrick stood looking through the one sided glass. Nick sat with Brass as they questioned Tom Nans. He was hiding in a friends apartment, who just happened to be on the list of registered home addresses that gave a list for the past few years.  
  
Apparently he was robbing the place and found a body, but when he mentioned that. He was asked, what body? Catherine and Warrick went back to the scene and found a body in the dustbin outside the house. Grissom and Sara hadn't got there because of Nans grabbing Sara and shooting her.  
  
Nans swore he didn't do it, but don't they all say that? Greg was analysing the evidence collected from the body while Nans was being questioned for the second time.  
  
Nans was sweating profusely. "If she'd listened, if she didn't move, if they both weren't there, then none of this would have happened." He explained miserably.  
  
Brass sat back and sighed. Nick opened a file and read aloud.  
  
'Suspect Grabbed CSI Sidle and aimed a 45. at her head without the intent of firing, says the suspect. CSI Grissom tried to negotiate with the suspect. Thinking through the negotiation from both CSI Grissom and CSI Sidle, the suspect, Tom Nans, he identified himself as, expressed his feelings of not getting far and explained his intent on making time for himself to run. Thus, shooting CSI Sidle and running.'  
  
The report Nick was reading from was that of Grissom's personal report made a few hours ago when he was pressed by Catherine to get all the evidence and paperwork together so there weren't any loose ends and Nans didn't have to wait to be arrested. Grissom agreed and put the whole nightmare onto paper.  
  
Tom Nans, sat there with his eyes wide and his back straight. Brass waved an officer to handcuff Nans and read him his rights, before taking him to booking.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Al and Brass all stood in the hallway of the hospital. They were wearing smiles that they had Nans under lock and key and were just told that Sara woke up a few hours ago.  
  
Nick was pacing, Warrick was leaning against a wall with Catherine and Brass was talking to Al. The doctor told them that Sara was sleeping and that it wasn't known when she would wake up, but they could see her.  
  
Neither wanted to go in yet, Grissom was still sitting on the bed, with Sara's hand in his as he watched her. Catherine walked to Al and touched his arm. "You go in." She said softly.  
  
Al nodded and quietly opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom turned at the sound of he door opening and smiled a genuine smile. "Hey Al."  
  
Al shook his head with a grin at the brightness in Grissom face. "How are you Gil?"  
  
"I'm much better. Sara woke up, but only for a few seconds. She then fell asleep. The doctor assures me that she's not in a coma, just sleeping." Grissom explained, standing and walking over to the bathroom to get a glass of water.  
  
Al sat in the chair by the bed and sighed. "It's good to see your speaking in sentences again." He chuckled and covered Sara's hand.  
  
Grissom took a long sip of water and sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need. We were all worried, we just knew you were more worried than all of us put together." Al smiled.  
  
Sara's hand moved as her head did. "Hey Doc." She said with a small smile and her eyes still closed. "What you doin here?" She asked tiredly.  
  
Al leaned forward slightly. "Checking on you. You feeling ok?"  
  
"Headache." She sighed and breath out heavily.  
  
"That would have something to do with a bullet." Al chuckled. "The doctor said you're going to be fine."  
  
She acknowledged with a short moan. "I'm so tired."  
  
Grissom moved to the bed and placed his glass on the side. "You were in a coma Sara. You'll be tired for a while yet." He squeezed her shoulder gently.  
  
Sara turned her head slightly and opened her eyes to look up at him. "Coma?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"How long?" She asked sadly.  
  
Grissom slipped his hand into hers. "A week."  
  
Sara tiredly raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Explains the really weird dream I had."  
  
Al stood and leaned over to kiss Sara's cheek. "I'm gonna head home. You rest."  
  
"Ok Doc." She smiled and closed her eyes to listen as he left and closed the door quietly. "Is it me or is there a pounding in the room?"  
  
Grissom chuckled lightly and cupped her cheek. "It's you honey."  
  
"Thanks." She sighed and opened her eyes to see his blues. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long." He lied.  
  
"Just since you were brought here." Said Catherine as she slipped into the room.  
  
Sara stared at Grissom as he grinned and shrugged. "Didn't want you to wake up and find I wasn't here."  
  
Catherine looked down at Sara and smiled. "How you feeling kiddo?"  
  
"Ready to kill you for calling me a kid." Sara sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." Catherine laughed. "Just wanted to see how you were before going home."  
  
Sara nodded. "Thanks Cath."  
  
"No probs, you rest and get better. The labs boring and too quiet without you." Catherine grinned and left.  
  
Grissom licked his lips slowly as he stared at Sara's hand in his. "You don't have to talk about it now, but." He was suddenly very nervous and wouldn't make eye contact.  
  
"Gil?" Grissom head snapped up, Sara smiled widely and attempted a small shrug. Taking a small breath, she lifted his hand to her cheek. "I had this dream and I didn't like it." She looked at his hand as she held it in both hers on her stomach. "It was cold and scary. I don't remember all of what happened at the crime scene." She admitted and looked up when he tried to pull his hand away. "But I remember what I said."  
  
"Sara." He whispered and dropped his eyes to their hands.  
  
Before he could continue, she released his hand completely. It just rest in a loose fist on her stomach. "I didn't mean to scare you off. I would gladly be friends and that I'm sorry for what else I said. It's all their, but I can't remember." She closed her eyes and attempted to turn onto her side, her back facing him. Her head hurt and she brought her left hand up to lay flat on the side of her skull as the throbbing continued.  
  
Grissom's hand fell to the bed as she turned away from him. His heart was screaming out for him to say the words. Why was it so easy to say it to himself, but not to her? He didn't move, just stared at her hand covering her head.  
  
She had her eyes squeezed shut against the pain in her skull and the emotional torture. Sara felt the bed move and sniffled sadly. She suddenly felt warmth as his arm wrapped around her waist as he drew her near him. He pulled her to him as he lay behind her. She still clutched her head and groaned in pain.  
  
"It hurts." She sniffled again and pulled her hand away to cover his on her stomach. His fingers entwined with hers as his other hand gently held her head.  
  
"Sleep." He whispered. "The pain will go away. I promise." Grissom kissed her neck lightly and settled his head by hers. After her body stopped shaking and she relaxed into a light sleep, Grissom whispered softly into her ear. "I love you too" His eyes looked over to the nightstand and stared at the bullet that stood on its end. They were lucky, she was lucky and he wasn't going to waste any more time. He was going to have to learn quickly, to say the right words.  
  
THE END  
  
(Probably a very bad ending, but it gets to the stage of not having a clue where to end it. Hope you liked it. How many tissues did you go through? Lol) 


End file.
